Secrets and Lies
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Edward told Bella that Nessie died at birth. When truthfully he gave the baby up for adoption. Over the years he secretly visited Nessie many times. What'll happen when his lies and secrets are finally revealed after 17 years?
1. My Life

**I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and I just had to post this. Maybe one day my head will run out of ideas! Lol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1: Life**

 **Nessie's POV**

Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone? Not even your own family? A secret that wasn't yours to tell? A secret that 99% of the world thought was false? Myths? One that would surely land you in the asylum if you ever told anyone? Well then you would know what it's like to be me.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. My name is Renesmee but most people call me Nessie just because it's easier to pronounce. I was adopted when I was only a few days old. No one knew anything about my birth parents. No one ever saw them.

Ever since I was three years old I've seen him twice a year. For my birthday and then again for Christmas. He stays for one week each time he visits. He sneaks into my room every night to visit me during that one week that he stays with me. His name? It's Edward Cullen. Why does he visit me? I honestly have no idea.

I've asked him many times why he comes to visit me and he just says that I'm a very important and special person to him and he just wants to check up on me. I stopped asking because that was obviously the best answer that I was going to get from my bronze haired, gold eyed God. That's what I use to call him before he told me what he really was.

He told me the truth on my 10th birthday. Only because I had begun to notice that he hasn't aged at all. I didn't believe him at first until he showed me what he could do. He let me watch him hunt that night. Rather then being scared of him I was amazed by him. I know I'm weird.

It's odd but when he's around I really feel at ease and comforted. I'm worried though. It's September 13th and he still hasn't arrived. He always arrives on September 11th. My actual birthday. I just hoped he was okay.

I quickly got dressed, ate my breakfast, and left for school. It was raining heavily today so I bolted for my car in the garage.

The parking lot was nearly filled when I got to school. There were several new cars in the parking lot. There had been rumors flying around the school for the past week about possible new kids. Obviously they were true.

My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw them. Five of them. Three girls and two boys. Their inhuman beauty, their golden eyes, and their pale skin. I knew what this meant. They were veggie vamps. Much like Edward. Only I didn't see Edward anywhere.

"Four vampires?" I whispered to myself and shook my head.

Their reaction was almost immediate. Their heads snapped in my direction. The looks on their faces a mixture of confusion and anger.

Stupid. I forgot about vampire hearing. I shouldn't have said anything.

One of the girls stormed over to me quickly and gracefully.

"How do you know what we are?" she hissed.

"Because I know one of you. Edward Cullen" I stated.

"How do you know my husband's name?" she hissed angrily.

 **Please Review**


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Husband? You are his wife? Oh you must be Bella" I smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you-" I had started to say before she quickly cut me off angrily.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Bella's voice was steadily rising and the others were beginning to approach me. Wait a minute Edward told me that she knew about me. What the hell was going on here?!

"Edward has told me a lot about you and the rest of his family. Wait a minute he never told you about me?"

"No!" Bella nearly yelled by now. I was confused and she was angry. Very angry by the looks of it.

"He visits me twice a year-"

"What do you mean that he visits you twice a year?!" she roared.

Thank god the parking lot was empty now. No witnesses to witness what was happening. This surely would not look good at all. I didn't want to get in trouble for fighting either.

"Wait a minute he never told you about me? He said that you knew and was okay with him visiting me. You never wondered where he goes off to for one week every September and December?"

Bella was getting more and more angry by the second. So angry that she seemed to lose the ability to speak even. I wondered what Edward had told her to explain all of his absences if it wasn't the truth?

"Who are you? What is your name?" It was the blonde girl that asked me. I'm guessing her name is Rosalie. She matches Edward's description of her.

"My name is Renesmee but most call me Nessie. I'm guessing you're Rosalie, right?"

"So it's true then? You wouldn't know so much about us unless someone told you directly. How long have you known Edward?" she asked.

"Since I was three years old. Every year he visits me on my birthday and stays for a week. Then he comes back and visits for another week on Christmas. I don't understand though Edward told me that you all knew about his visits" I didn't understand why he'd lie to me like that.

"Then he's been lying!" Bella was angry. "What I don't understand is why he would lie about where he was going and then come and visit you. A total stranger to him. Why?-"

"He said and I quote that I'm "someone very special and important to him"

If I thought Bella was angry before I was dead wrong. Now she was truly angry. The rest of the family just looked confused. That's how I felt. 100% confused. I had never been so confused in all of my life before. I didn't know what to think.

"I cent believe he never told you anything. He told me that you knew about his visits. I don't understand"

"Edward lied" Bella seethed. "He lied to you, me, everyone. What I want to know is why? And I want to know right now!"

I looked over at the short pixie like girl that I assumed was Alice the psychic.

"You're Alice, right? Edward said that you're psychic. Can see the future or something like that? Do you know anything?"

The girl didn't answer but she stiffened. She seemed nervous to me. Very nervous. She knew something and she wasn't saying anything.

"Alice?" Bella prompted.

"Bella" she sighed. "Edward has been keeping a very big secret from you for the past 17 years. I've known about it this whole time-"

"So you've been his accomplice in this?!" Bella yelled. "You've been helping my husband keep secrets from me?! Why?! What has he been keeping from me?! I want to know why and I want to know now!"

"Bella I think Edward should be the one to tell you the truth. You need to hear it from him and his reasons for doing what he did"

I had to run to class when the bell for class rang.

I was surprised to find Edward sitting in my science class. He must've gotten here very early. Part of me thought he was trying to avoid Bella as if he knew something was about to go down. He looked very agitated as I sat down right next to him.

"Nessie?" he looked very nervous when he saw me.

"Edward? What's going on here? I met Bella outside and she knew nothing about me. You told me that she knew everything. Why'd you lie? What's going on here?" I asked him.

"Nessie there is so much that you don't know-" he started to say but I was quick to interrupt him. Maybe a little to quick.

"Well thanks for the 411 mister state the obvious. I figured there's a lot I don't know considering that you've been lying all along. I want to know the truth. I think I deserve that. I think we all deserve that"

He looked extremely nervous. There was definitely something big he was hiding. I could feel it.

"Why did you get here so early? Why didn't you get here with the rest of your family?" I felt like I was interrogating him.

He gave me a crooked smile. It was just like my own smile that I was well known for. Only it looked better on him in my opinion.

"You're way to observant you know that? Just like-never mind. Look I want you to come with me after school. I can't see any way to keep this from you or my family any longer so I might as well tell everyone the truth"

"Bella is angry with you right now"

"That's what scares me. If she's angry now I can only imagine how she'll be when she learns the truth"

 **Please Review**


	3. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Chapter 3: The Truth Always Comes Out**

 **Nessie's POV**

I loved Edward. Honestly I did. Not in a romantic way but more in a father daughter kind of way. It was strange the affect he had on me. Even though he only visited twice a year I felt a strong connection to him. A bond. I always felt that he loved me like if I was his daughter.

It didn't take me long to see him as a second father either. I looked forward to his visits. To his ice cold hugs that always felt warm and comforting to me. He would always listen to me as I vented about my problems. He would give me advice.

I have some very fond memories of Edward as well. One of my favorites was when I was 10 and first found out about what he was I insisted that he run through the forest with me on his back. He told me to close my eyes but did I listen? Of course not! The dizziness and nausea I got after was enough to make me vomit. Which I did. After that I always made sure to close my eyes when he gave me rides.

He always brought me gifts to. Usually it was money. I always pretended that I found it when my parents asked about it. To me though the real gift was Edward's presence.

I thought I knew him and I thought I knew him well. Now I'm not so sure. Throughout the day I noticed two things. A. How extremely nervous he was and B. How much he was avoiding an equally angry Bella. I just avoided the both of them like the plague.

I stayed true to my word though. At the end of the day Edward gave me a piece of paper with his address on it. I punched it into google maps on my phone and drove there.

I arrived there around the same time that the rest of them did. Bella looked angrily at me. I wasn't sure if the anger was directed at me personally though or just the entire situation that we had found ourselves in.

I cautiously stepped outside of my car and walked up to Edward. I could feel the rest of their eyes boring holes into my body. The fact that they could all end my life in a fraction of a second if they got too angry with me crossed mine and scared the shit out of me as well.

When we walked inside the huge mansion like house two other vampires instantly appeared. For a second I was caught off guard by the man that looked like a much paler version of Maxwell Lord from Supergirl. Carlisle I assumed he was.

Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Who are you?" the woman, who I assumed was Esme, asked.

"I'm Ren-" I began to say before Bella interrupted me angrily.

"Well actually that's exactly what Edward here is going to explain" Bella seethed in anger. "Because apparently they've known each other for around 14 years now"

I walked over to an extremely nervous Edward. I hoped my presence would calm him down a little.

By the looks on their faces I could tell that none of them knew what was going on. Only Alice and Edward did. The other six of them knew nothing.

"Edward what exactly is going on?" Carlisle asked.

I rubbed his arm and he looked at me reassuringly.

"You all deserve to know the truth. Especially you Nessie. So I'm going to tell you now. Yes I've been keeping secrets for the past 17 years now. Please hear me out before you say anything. Bella when you were laying on that operating table dying you gave birth to a baby girl-"

"What does she have to do with anything?! She died!" The sadness on Bella's face was evident. Even after all these years she was affected by her baby's death.

"Bella I lied. Our daughter was not a stillborn-"

"What're you saying?!" Bella was getting angrier with each passing second.

"I lied Bella she did not die. I secretly took her to an orphanage and left her there for her safety. The wolves, I was afraid of what they were going to do to her when they found out she had been born. I did this for her safety. Alice did not approve-"

"Edward please don't!" Alice begged desperately. She was scared.

"No Alice it's time they knew the whole truth and you're part of that truth since you kept my secret for so long. Alice did not approve of my plan when she had a vision of what I was doing. But remember that makeup she acquired all those years ago? The one that has brought her billions of dollars The one she renamed Sexy Cullen? I bought her that makeup company in exchange for her silence and she agreed-"

"What?!" Bella roared she was ready to kill Alice now.

"Bella I-"

"So you knew the truth and didn't say anything because he bought you a makeup company?!"

"Bella I-"

Emmett actually had to restrain Bella because she was in danger of losing it big time.

Edward continued. "After about two and a half years I began investigating and searching for our daughter and I found her"

"Wait a minute" I choked out. "Are you saying that I'm your daughter?" years filled my eyes.

"Yes Nessie. You're our daughter"

Chaos erupted after that. Bella broke free from Emmett and lunged straight at Edward.

Carlisle yanked me out of harm's way just in the nick of time.

 **Please Review**


	4. Mom

**Chapter 4: Mom**

 **Nessie's POV**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. My mother had started to attack my father. Mere seconds afterward the rest of the family, with the exception of Carlisle and Emse, had joined my mother. All of them viciously attacking my dad and Alice.

I was scared and I had no idea what to do. I screamed but no one seemed to notice. With strength I didn't even know I possessed I broke free from Carlisle's restraining arms and bolted toward the exit.

I heard several people screaming my name over and over again but I didn't care. I ran faster then I ever had before. Straight into the forest. My only plan was to get as far away as I could. Soon their voices faded into the background.

My foot got caught on a branch causing me to trip and twist my ankle all at the same time. I always extra clumsily but why did I have to be extra clumsy right now?

Tears fell from my eyes as the pain in my ankle got worse. As I sat there I had more time to think. Think through the pain. I had never felt so hurt and betrayed before. Edward? He was my biological father? He lied to me. He lied to everyone. How could he just do that to me? How could he do that to everyone?

I had another, sudden realization hit me. If my parents were vampires did that make me a vampire? Or at least part vampire? I had to have some vampire in me didn't I?

I started to cry as the emotions overwhelmed me. All of this time I had believed that my biological family abandoned me. I was wrong. They had always wanted me and loved me. They just thought that I was dead.

It felt like I was frozen to the spot. I could not think. I could not feel. I could not move. I was just frozen in shock and any time I tried to move my ankle exploded in pain. Thankfully my parents were away on business this week so they wouldn't notice that I was missing and go searching for me. They would've considering the amount of time that was passing. Day had begun to give way to night.

I heard a noise around me and I instantly looked up. Bella was standing about twenty feet away from me. She neither moved or spoke. She just stood there looking at me. As if waiting for some sign to approach me.

Seeing her, and knowing that she was my biological mother, filled me with happiness and made me smile. Two seconds later I was engulfed in her arms. As ice cold and rock hard as they were I never felt discomfort. Only love. I didn't need her to say it. I could feel it. She had never stopped loving me all these years she thought I was dead.

I started to cry.

"It's okay Nessie. It's okay" she whispered in a comforting and soothing kind of way. She just let me cry for God only knows how long. She didn't seem to mind that I was soaking her shirt with my tears or the runny nose that always accompanies crying.

"I'm sorry" I finally choked out.

"For what?" she asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"For crying like this"

She sighed. "Oh Nessie don't apologize for that. You have every right to cry. I would be crying even worse then you right now if I could. Believe me I wish I could"

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Nessie I just want you to know that I have always loved you and I always wanted you. When he told me that you had died it crushed me. It crushed all of us. We all loved you and wanted you to be part of our family. You were, are, a miracle to us. A miracle we never thought possible"

"Why? I mean why am I a miracle?" I asked her.

"Because I was human when I had you. Your father was a vampire and I was a human. It was strongly believed that a vampire could never have a baby. So when we discovered you it was a huge shock, but also a huge blessing to all of us"

"Wait so if you were a human and my father a vampire does that make me-"

"Half vampire? Yes Nessie. You are indeed half human and half vampire"

Whoa. What a huge bombshell to drop on a person. Way too many bombshells to drop on a person at once.

"Nessie if you don't mind the whole family wants to see you and talk to you right now. So can you come back with me?"

"Talk to me? About what?"

"Everything. Your life. We want to get to know you. We've always loved you Nessie and now that we have the chance we want you to still be apart of our family. I mean unless you don't want-"

"No! Not at all. I would love to be apart of your family!"

"Our family" she corrected.

"Is Edward or Alice going to be there? Because I really don't want to see either one of them right now"

"Don't worry about that Nessie" Bella growled. "Alice is gone and Edward is literally in pieces right now-"

"You didn't burn them did you!?" I yelled. I knew all about how to kill vampires. Rip them apart and burn the pieces.

"No" Bella said. "I didn't go that far. However I never want to see him again. As a matter of fact your grandfather is getting in contact with the best divorce lawyers in the country as we speak. But enough about that. Right now it's all about you. So let's go"

I tried to get up but the pain in my ankle stopped me. Bella helped me up easily.

"Sorry I twisted my ankle and it's hard to stand let alone walk. I'm super clumsy. I can't even cut vegetables or fruit anymore because of clumsiness. Almost lost a finger a few times"

Bella had that look on her face. The 'I know something that you don't' look. I wondered what was going through her head.

With Bella's help we were soon ok our way back to the Cullen residence.

 **Please Review**


	5. Acceptance

**Chapter 5: Acceptance**

 **Nessie's POV**

It felt very surreal. All of it. I could not believe that my father had lied to me. That he betrayed me this way. Or that my aunt had sold us out for a makeup company. There was just one question I had that really bothered me.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask me anything baby. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but I really need to know. What did Edward tell you every time he would come visit me? What was his excuse for leaving the family?"

Bella gritted her teeth angrily. "His excuse was that the pain of losing you was to much and every time your birthday or Christmas came around he needed to be on his own because the pain was to much for him to handle and he didn't want anyone to see"

I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes. This whole situation was just so twisted and wrong. I couldn't even begin to understand how my mother felt. Having your husband, who you trust more then anyone, tell such a vicious and cruel lie and keep it a secret all these years? I'm amazed that she was keeping it together so well right now. I felt like I was going to fall apart at the seams at any moment now.

"You know I always thought it was odd that your father always refused to show us your body or where you were buried. I should've looked into that. I should've known that something was right. But I did nothing!" she yelled.

"Mom-" The word slipped out before I could even catch myself.

Of course being a vampire and all my slip up hadn't escaped her notice.

"Did you just call me-"

"Yes I did. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Her answering hug and the sobs resonating from in her chest gave me the answer without her having to say it.

"Mom what if they don't accept me?" I asked her suddenly scared that the Cullens wouldn't accept me since I'm human.

"Nessie they'll love you. When I was pregnant with you they were all looking forward to meeting you. They were all saddened by your 'death'. They loved you Nessie and I'm sure they still do"

As soon as we got home I saw Carlisle waiting for us.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked concern immediately overcoming him.

"My ankle" I said.

"She thinks she twisted it" mom added.

"Come inside and I'll look at it. Also, we really need to talk"

The house was oddly empty inside. Where was everyone?

"Where's-"

"They all went out looking for you awhile ago. Honestly I'm surprised it took this long to find you" Carlisle said.

Hmm that was kind of strange. Carlisle instructed me to lay down on the couch so that he could more properly examine my ankle. His icy fingers numbed the pain. Not sure if that was his intention or not but that's what happened.

"Nessie I just want you to know that we've always loved you. If we had known what your father was going to do we would've stopped it immediately. Honestly I've never been so embarrassed or ashamed of him in my life and I've known him for more then 100 years already. I've never been so ashamed of Alice either. I never would have thought that she was capable of doing something like that"

"So you accept me then? Even if I'm human?"

"Nessie of course we accept you!" Carlisle scolded as he finished putting the brace on my foot.

"See Nessie? I told you that you'd have nothing to worry about" mom said.

"Why would you worry about something like that Nessie?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"Because I'm a human and I was worried that you wouldn't accept me because of that"

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. "You were afraid we wouldn't accept you because you're human? Nessie it doesn't matter what you are. We would still love you just the same. Anyway here we value human life"

"Oh yeah, that's why you're vegetarians, right? You do realize that being a vegetarian means not eating animals which is kind of the opposite of what you do"

Both my mom and Carlisle laughed.

"That's why it's an inside joke" mom laughed.

I smiled. Being with her made me happy.

Then I thought of my aunt and my father and all of the havoc that they caused my family. The hurt and the pain they so cruelly caused.

"Carlisle you're really nice, you know that?" he just smiled.

"Thanks Nessie but if you think I'm nice you should see your grandmother. She's the most amazing person that you'll ever meet. She's amazing-"

"Are you guys talking about me?"

My heart actually stopped and skipped several beats when I heard my grandmother's voice enter the room.

As soon as she saw me she rushed up to me and hugged me tightly. Yes, she loved me. The same way that my grandfather did. I was stupid to think I wouldn't be accepted by my own family. Having only known them for a few hours I could accurately say that they were good people and I would have loved to have been raised by them.

"I can't believe what my kids did. Nessie you have no idea how sorry I am" Esme said.

"It's not your fault Esme. It's no one's fault"

"No it's my fault" Bella said. "My fault for not demanding that your father show me proof that you had died. I was stupid and I could have discovered the truth a long time ago had I questioned him a long time ago"

"I can't believe that Alice went along with this for a makeup company" Esme shook her head in disappointment.

"I can't believe it either" Bella said. "I think I'm more hurt by her betrayal then anything"

"Wait a minute what was the name of that makeup company again?" I just had a horrible realization but part of me hopes that I was wrong even though I was 99% sure I wasn't.

"Sexy Cullen. Why?"

I felt the blood drain from my face as my fear was realized.

"Nessie what's wrong?" mom asked me looking worried.

"Go through my bag please. It's on the floor over there" I pointed it out to her.

It took her only two seconds to find it. My makeup bag.

There it was with that damned logo of that makeup company that I used to love so much but now could not stand the sight of. Yes, I was a loyal customer of the company that had caused my aunt to betray me, my mother, and my entire family. It sickened me to the core that I had been supporting this company and had even turned my friends into customers, all the while not knowing the true reason of its existence in the first place.

 **Please Review**


	6. Daughter

**Chapter 6: Daughter**

 **Bella's POV**

I held my daughter's makeup bag in my shaking hands. Every fiber of my being urged me to destroy it. Destroy the result of Alice's betrayal toward me and my daughter. Never again could I look at that makeup company or any of its products and feel nothing but hatred.

"Destroy it" I heard Nessie say.

I looked up at my daughter. Her whole body was shaking. With anger? With sadness? Both perhaps? I had no way of knowing.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I'm sure" she said. Determination in her voice. "I can't stand the sight of that logo anymore"

I didn't hesitate to do as she requested. Like me she now hated the makeup company with a vengeance.

My daughter started crying again. I just held her and comforted her as best as I possibly could. She seemed so weak, so fragile, so vulnerable, so...human. It broke my heart to see her this way. Sure I may have only known her for a few hours, and known that she was my daughter for less time then that even. But I already loved her as much as any mother could love a daughter.

I can still vividly remember my pregnancy with her. Every time I felt her move it filled me with absolute joy. I was happy that I was going to have a baby with Edward. Something no one in this family would ever dreamed was a possibility. I could not wait for her birth. To meet this miracle that Edward and I had created together. She filled me with pure love, joy, and happiness.

I nearly died when I gave birth to her. If it weren't for Edward I would have died. He saved me and turned me into a vampire.

When he told me that our daughter had died I was devastated. Devastated beyond all possible belief. My baby was dead. No words could even begin to describe the pain I've felt all of these years.

When Edward told me that she had died he said it so emotionally, with so much pain in his voice, that I never would have even imagined that he was lying. That he had just committed the most cruel act against me that he could ever commit. So I believed him blindly. We all did.

He comforted me. That cruel traitorous monster actually comforted me every time he saw me hurting over the loss of our daughter.

Then there was Alice. Oh Alice. I can't even comprehend how she could betray me like that. How she could betray her own family for a makeup company. She was my sister! I thought she loved me! I thought she loved her niece! Her family! But she betrayed us all! With sisters like her who needs enemies?!

Soon everyone, besides my husband and so-called best friend, got home. Of course Nessie was the automatic center of attention. My daughter looked embarrassed to have all the attention on her. I understood perfectly how she felt.

Nessie's warmed up to everyone quickly. Emmett was making her laugh pretty much non stop. She let Rosalie give her a makeover. Carlisle was asking her questions. Lots of questions. Being the result of a human-vampire relationship he was naturally very curious about her. Esme was being Esme. It didn't take long for her to start well mothering her the way she was with the rest of us. Nessie didn't seem to mind though. In fact I think she loved it.

Then there was Jasper. I couldn't tell for sure how he was feeling but I knew something was wrong. I wondered if he felt as betrayed by Alice as I did with Edward? I didn't dare ask though. Something told me that he needed his space.

I was happy just being with my daughter. She fell asleep while we were watching a movie on the couch. I grabbed her carefully and took her up to mine and Edward's room. I laid her down on the bed gently. I could not resist kissing her cheek.

Then I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I was the one that went and answered it.

"Bella we need to talk now" Alice demanded.

 **Please Review**


	7. Unrelenting Anger

**Chapter 7: Unrelenting Anger**

 **Bella's POV**

How I resisted the urge to kill Alice right then and there was completely beyond me. How dare she come over here and talk to like that after what she did!

"Alice get out of here" I said as calmly as I could manage.

"No. Bella we need to talk-"

"About what?!" I yelled. "How you betrayed me? How you lied to me? How you let Edward steal my baby? How you let him buy your silence? How you betrayed my daughter and I for a makeup company? Tell me Alice what exactly is there to talk about? I'm curious"

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for her to answer the question. I could hear the others inside the house listening intently to every single word that we said.

"Bella it was for Nessie's own good. She would've been in danger. The wolves wanted her dead. If the Volturi ever found out about her-"

"Oh shut up Alice!" I yelled. "Just cut the crap already! Or are you really telling me that eight vampires would be completely incapable of protecting one human baby!"

"Bella I-"

"No the truth is that you let Edward do this and kept silent about what he had done all these years is because he bought you-"

"He did not buy me!" she yelled back.

"Oh really?!" My unrelenting fury only intensified for lies. Her bullshit. "So then what do you call it when someone gives you something in exchange for one's silence?! What do you call it when someone buys you a makeup company so you won't spill the beans?!"

"Well I-"

"Alice that is the very definition of buying someone. Just as it is the very definition of betrayal.

"I told you I did it because-"

"Alice please stop insulting my intelligence. I know exactly why you did what you did. Why is it that you didn't approve of his plan until he offered to buy you a makeup company? I'm not stupid so stop acting like I am"

"Bella I'm sorry" she muttered.

"No you're not. You're not sorry" I was really getting angrier and angrier by the second. "If it weren't for the fact that we moved here and found Nessie we would've never learned the truth. Neither you or Edward would have ever confessed if it hadn't been for us moving here. So don't say you're sorry when your intention was for us to never learn the truth"

"I'm-"

"Alice how could you do this to us?" This time it was Esme that spoke. Her voice sounded so sad. It was heartbreaking.

"Alice I am so disappointed in you. I never would have even imagined you we're capable of doing something like this" Carlisle added.

"I'm-"

"Alice not only have you betrayed Bella and Nessie but you betrayed all of us. We all loved her and we all wanted her. We could have protected her and you knew that. Your actions have hurt all of us" Esme sounded like she was about to cry. Carlisle had his arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"She's right Alice" Carlisle said. "Your actions have hurt every single one of us. There is no excuse for what you did to Bella and to our granddaughter"

I looked around and saw that everyone else had started to appear. Rosalie followed by Emmett and Jasper. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know what they were feeling. Anger and sadness. Much the same way that I felt.

"Alice what you did hurts even more then what Edward did. You knew what he was doing. You could have stopped him. You could have told me what he was doing. Instead you didn't. You betrayed me for a makeup company. I never thought you were so shallow"

She didn't have anything to say at that point. I was right she just would never admit it.

"Alice please leave" I stated. "Leave before I do somethings I'll regret. Then again maybe I wouldn't regret it. In any case I would leave right now if I were you"

"But-" She looked around at everyone else. Hoping I could see that someone would want her to stay.

"Jasper?" she said. Her voice shaking.

When I looked at Jasper it was as if I could feel all of his emotions rather then the other way around. It was as if I had his gift. I could feel his sadness, his anger, and just how hurt and betrayed he felt by his own wife. It's the same way I felt about Edward right now.

"Alice please just leave already" he said.

Alice didn't stay another second after that. She ran off into the woods. Just as Jasper had disappeared into his room.

 **Please Review**


	8. Problems

**Chapter 8: Problems**

 **Edward's POV**

I was in a hot water that's for sure. Actually that's putting it mildly. It's a miracle that my wife didn't kill me the second that she had found out what I had done.

There is still one more reason for having done what I did. One that I had not told Bella or Nessie. One that I still did not plan on telling them. Perhaps because it was the most selfish reason of them all.

While it's true that I feared what the wolves would do to Nessie once they had found her. There was one wolf that could never harm her. Jacob. He was the only besides Alice and I that had seen Nessie. He was there for the birth. He imprinted on her the moment that she was born.

He left the room a few seconds after she had been born. He was going to try to stop the wolves from attacking. It was his imprinting on her that further solidified my decision to take her away and fake her death. I'd rather my daughter grow up with humans then be anywhere near Jacob. I didn't want my daughter to fall in love with my mortal enemy. No matter how good of friends he and Bella were.

Jacob lost it when I told him that she had died. He phased into a wolf and ran off into the forest. No one has seen or heard from him since. He never turned human again as far as I know.

Bella was the most devastated by Jacob's disappearance. I lied once again and told her that Jacob had left because he hated her for becoming a vampire and never wanted to see her again. That couldn't be further from the truth. He would've remained best friends with Bella no matter what she was.

Giving Nessie up for adoption was so easy. I went to a nearby fire station and left Nessie there. No questions asked. That safe surrender law was a god send to me in that moment.

I thought about my baby girl every single day. I worried about her immensely. What if she had ended up with an abusive family? What if she wasn't be treated right? I had to find out what happened to her.

That's when I began searching for her. I hired a lawyer to track her. When the lawyer finally located her I was overjoyed. So I visited her for the first time when she was three years old.

The first time I saw her she was fast asleep clutching a stuffed bunny. She looked so much like my Bella that I nearly went into shock. All I could do was look at her. I felt pride knowing that I had helped create this beautiful little life.

She woke up that night and saw me. Instead of being scared of me she smiled. She actually smiled. She wasn't afraid of me. To this day I still don't understand how a three year old could trust me so quickly.

Now I would be lucky if she ever spoke to me again. I had hurt her. I had hurt her a lot.

Yes, I was in major problems.

 **Please Review**


	9. Wolves

**Chapter 9: Wolves**

 **Nessie's POV**

The next couple of days passed by in a blur. My biological father and my so-called aunt remained missing. I was fine with that though honestly. I had no desire to see or speak to either of them.

My adoptive parents got back from their business trip. I think they both noticed that something had happened while they were away but I refused to tell them anything. I mean how could I possibly tell them that I just found out my real father was a vampire and he's been lying to me and my mother and everyone else this whole time? Yeah that would land me in the asylum for sure. No. There was no way that they could know the truth. Not now anyway.

"Nessie are you sure you're okay?" mom asked me one morning while I was washing the dishes.

"I'm fine mom. Really I am" I assured her.

"You sure sweetie? Because you really don't look it"

"I'm sure mom. Maybe a little stressed about school and college applications but that's about it" It was not a total lie. I was stressed about those things.

"Okay honey. Try not to worry to much. Anyway I think you should get going already before you're late to school"

I looked at the clock and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head when I saw what time it was.

I grabbed my backpack and keys before quickly sprinting out the door.

I started to think about everything that had happened over the past few days again and I wasn't paying much attention to where I was driving. That is until a deer suddenly ran in the middle of the road.

I came to a stop just in the nick of time to avoid hitting the frightened looking animal. I looked over to my left. That's when I saw it emerge from the woods. An abnormally large wolf.

The ferocious animal turned its head toward me. In that second the ferociousness seemed to leave him. His face softened.

I watched as the enormous creature stepped out into the sunlight and started walking toward me. The sunlight revealed his fur to be a beautiful reddish brown. This horse sized wolf was fascinating.

When he got close enough I ran my hand through his furry head.

He started to lick my face affectionately. It made me giggle. His ears perked up at the sound of my giggling. Something about the wolf made me happy. I wasn't afraid of this unique creature like most people would be. No. I was inexplicably drawn to him instead.

I would've been happy to stay there with the wolf all day if it weren't for the fact that I was seriously running late to school.

I glanced back as I drove away and saw him looking longingly after me. The image of the wolf stayed with me the whole way to school.

I saw Bella waiting for me in the parking lot. Which was now almost completely empty I might add.

"There you are Nessie. Where were you? I was beginning to worry?"

"I'm fine" I said. "Hey Bella can I ask you something?" I thought it would be odd to call her mom in public so I opted for her name instead.

"Sure anything" she said.

"This question might sound a bit odd but do you know anything about wolves or how big they can get?"

"That is a bit off an odd question. Why are you asking that?"

"Well I saw one in the woods on my way here. But he was as big as a horse. Wolves don't normally get that big. Right?"

I wasn't even sure why I was asking her these questions but I just felt the need to tell someone about my experience.

I didn't even realize she had stopped walking until I was a good fifteen feet away from her. I immediately walked back to her.

"As a big as a horse you say?" she asked.

"Yes. He was as a big as a horse with the most beautiful reddish brown fur I've ever seen. He was magnificent. At first I thought he was dangerous but then. Well. I realized he wasn't dangerous. I'm not even quite sure what happened"

"No. No it can't be. Not after all these years. Edward said he hated me now. It must be a coincidence" she whispered to herself.

"Bella what're you talking about? Are you okay?"

Her head snapped up in my direction. "It's nothing Nessie"

I didn't think it was 'nothing' as she put it. There was definitely something going on.

"Anyway Nessie we were hoping that you'd come by after school. We kind of planned something for you"

"Planned what exactly?" My eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"A birthday party"

"A what?!" I yelled.

"A birthday party. Your 17th birthday was just a few days ago. Come on Nessie we've already missed out on 16 birthdays we had to do something"

"I uh-"

"It's just a small one. I swear. Just the family. Besides Carlisle and Esme really want to see you again. They're dying to have you over again"

"Okay. I promise. I'll be there"

As soon as school was over Bella quickly reminded me of the party. Not that I had forgotten.

I had already texted my mom and told her I was going to a friend's house for the evening and would not be home until late.

As I was driving through the woods to their house my car suddenly broke down on me. I had no cellphone signal so I could not call for help either.

"Great" I muttered to myself. I wasn't any good with cars so I just sat there trying to figure out what to do.

I heard some twigs snap nearby causing me to jump. I looked up and saw the same giant wolf from this morning. The smile that appeared on my face was instantaneous.

He nuzzled my face and licked me affectionately. I kissed his snout as soon as I was able to.

"Nessie what're you-Jacob!" mom yelled. Scaring the crap out of me since I had not even seen her coming.

"Jacob?" mom repeated in shock.

The wolf looked back at her. Nodding his head as if answering her question.

All I could do was wonder what the hell was going on.

 **Please Review**


	10. A Wolf Named Jacob

**Chapter 10: A Wolf Named Jacob**

"I don't understand a single thing that's going on" I simply stated. "Not one thing"

The wolf continued to nuzzle me and lick my face. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like it. Actually it made me giggle and smile.

"Nessie this is Jacob he is or rather was my best friend. He also happens to be a werewolf. I actually haven't seen him in 17 years"

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well Nessie werewolves normally hate vampires. So when I became one he hated me because of what I was. So he left and I never saw him again"

Jacob gave her a look like she was crazy. He nodded his head 'no' frantically before walking up to her and licking her face"

"None of this makes any sense. Edward said-"

"You're really going to trust anything he said? After everything that happened, everything we just found out, you're really going to trust what he said? Whatever it was that he told you?"

"You're right Nessie" mom sighed. "You're 100% right. I think we should hear Jacob's story"

Wolf Jacob ran off into the forest. A few minutes later the tallest and most handsome man that I had ever seen returned. I was actually speechless.

"Bella?"

"Jacob?"

They both hugged each other in a tight embrace for what felt like a long time.

"Bella how could you ever think that I would hate you? I could never hate you. Best friends always and forever. Nothing could ever change that"

"Then why didn't you come back before now?" mom asked.

"It was too painful. That's why. The pain is easier to handle as a wolf but as a human it's nearly impossible. I've checked on you many times throughout the years to make sure that you were okay and happy. But I've never regained human form until now"

"Jacob what pain are you talking about? I don't understand anything" mom commented.

An expression of confusion came over Jacob's face.

"Wait, you mean Edward never told you?"

"Told me what? What else has my husband kept from me? I thought all of these secrets and lies were done and over!"

"I can see Edward never did tell you what happened the night your baby was born. I imprinted on your daughter-"

"You what?!"

"Wait a minute what's imprinting and what does that have to do with me?" I asked. I could hear the confusion in my own voice.

Both mom and Jacob looked at me at the exact same time. It was almost funny.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Renesmee and I'm her's and Edward's daughter"

"That's impossible" he stated firmly. "Their daughter died at birth you can't be her"

"Jacob she's telling the truth" mom said. "Edward lied to us. All of us. Edward told me she was stillborn"

"She was not stillborn. I saw her take her first breaths. After that I left because the packs were getting ready to attack. I was going to stop them. When I got back you were already changing and Edward told me that she was dead"

"Edward lied to all of us Jacob. I just found out about his lies a few days ago. He secretly gave her away because he thought she was safer without us. Oh and there's also one other thing. He found her when she was three years old and has been secretly visiting her ever since. He lied to her, to me, to you, to everyone"

"I can't believe this" Jacob muttered angrily. "I can't believe that he could just lie so much and for so long"

"It appears now that he doesn't care who he hurts or how many people he hurts" mom added.

"Now I understand. Renesmee. When I saw you earlier I felt that same connection to you that I did when you were born. It didn't make any sense until now"

I shook my head. I didn't know what imprinting was and I wasn't sure if it was something I should know or wanted to know. All I did know is my father hurt him just like the rest of us. Jacob seemed like a nice boy. If he was friends with my mom then he couldn't have been bad. Right? Certainly not deserving of any of the pain my father had inflicted on him.

"So what happened after you left Jake?" mom asked him curiously.

"I phased and never phased back. I've been living as a wolf this whole time"

"Wait a minute do you mean to say that this is the first time in 17 years that you're in human form?"

"Yes Bella. When you're a wolf it's easier to deal with pain. It hurt bad. On top of everything I also really missed you all this time. So I came and checked on you many times. You never saw me though. I made sure you wouldn't find me or see me or see me"

"I'm sorry Jacob. I'm sorry that Edward lied to you so cruelly and hurt you. It seems all he's done is lie. I'm so sorry"

"I swear next time I see him I'm going to kill him. I mean it Bella"

"I won't stop you Jake"

 **Please Review**


End file.
